Skywalkers: Reunion of Souls
by NancyBlue
Summary: A heavy title for a not so heavy fic! Ben Solo was trapped in the World Between Worlds after that KISS (omg guys that kiss tho) and after five years has finally returned home. Oh, and when he healed up our girl Rey, Ben accidentally went a little overboard and created a a force baby. Whoops! Reylo, Finnpoe, fluff n stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn? I'm heading out!"

Rey groped around in her bag, looking for the keys to her ship.

"All this force power and I still can't keep track of my own keys," she muttered to herself as she ducked down to see if they might have fallen under her desk.

Late afternoon sun was streaming through the large bay window of The Skywalker Center while she searched, casting a warm glow on overstuffed podchairs in the now-empty front hall. In around 20 minutes, it would be full of people ready to attend the "Force Meditation for Beginners" adult education class Finn taught once a week. Over the past five years their force research center had actually been pretty successful. It definitely wasn't a Jedi temple but Rey was proud of it.

"Rey? Were you saying something? I was just sweeping up..."

"Still got it," Rey suddenly popped from behind the desk with her keys, causing Finn to jerkily swing a broom in his hand as if it were a lightsaber.

"Oi!"

"Sorry Rey, you came out of..." Finn fumbled the broom as Rey giggled.

"No, that was a nice block," she said, smirking. "I want to see more of that in class."

"Of course, Master Rey," he retorted with a mock bow.

"Oh shut up," Rey said, pushing him playfully.

She always thought master was a weird word. Needless to say, they didn't use it much at the center.

"Anyway, I was saying that I'm off to pick up Kidd from school. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"Nah, get going. I know you miss him."

Rey sigh-smiled. She did miss him. It had only been a week since Kidd started "real school" as he called it, and she felt like her heart would break from not having her son with her at the center all day. Kidd, on the other hand was loving it and had already seemed to make friends with everyone in his class.

"Alright. See you tomorrow," she said, giving Finn a quick hug. "And say hi to Poe for me."

"And you tell that kid of yours he had a Dejarik rematch coming tomorrow night. This time Uncle Finn is not letting him win."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Suuuuure."

Finn watched her disappear into the bustling Coruscant streets and grimaced.

"Say hi to Poe," he said out loud to himself as he settled into a chair behind the front desk. He pulled out his messenger beacon and again read the most recent message.

"Will be at work late again, don't wait up for me."

Well, no one ever said it would be easy to be a prime minister's husband.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rey leaped behind the couch, tipping her head so she could still see Kidd's small frame as gripped a toy blaster, one socked foot up on the caf table.

"Pew pew," he said, aiming the blaster at the couch.

"You'll have to do better than that, scum," she said in her best impersonation of a Hutt voice.

This was Rey's favorite part of the day. The time where she wasn't worrying about dinner or school tasks or lesson planning or having people over. The smell of food cooking in the oven, light cantina band music over the radio and Kidd's silly blaster sounds. Bliss.

Rey could hear Kidd moving around to the other side of the couch, so she slid as quietly as possible around the corner. For a moment they were both silent, waiting for each other to make a move. Rey resisted the temptation to reach into his mind with the force. Even if she was his mom, it was still rude.

And she knew him so well she didn't really need it. They stood at nearly the same second. She was able to deflect his blaster shots with her staff.

"Zhushhnnn," she said, making her own silly noise.

Then, Rey saw a strange look fall over Kidd's face.

"Who is that man behind you?" he said, his eyes growing wide.

"Ah, you think you're clever, don't you, scoundrel? Well that won't work on me," Rey said, really hamming up the voice this time. "Never turn your back on on a blaster!"

"No mommy look…" but before Kidd even finished, Rey could feel it. That energy. Hot, like being next to a raging fire. You know it's dangerous but it's also the most comforting thing you've ever felt.

Rey couldn't breathe.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't.

After all these years looking searching the force, Rey had all but given up hope. She had felt this energy before — when Kidd was born, when she found out she was pregnant on Tatooine. But never this strong.

"Mommy why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Rey hadn't even realized there were tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said, holding up a hand to her damp cheek.

Rey gulped and finally made herself turn around.

It couldn't be true, yet there he was. Standing in her doorway. His dark mop of hair falling around his face in that same way that haunted her dreams, every night.

"Ben," Rey could hardly get it out through her tears.

For a moment, Ben was paralyzed as he looked at the scene. He felt like his heart had grown into his throat.

How could he have taken so long to come back? How could he have missed years of this?

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Would he mess it up?

But, seeing Rey's tears put him in action. In two quick strides he was there, embracing her, while his loose black tunic soaked up her tears. Being with her always had the most incredible impact on him, even back when she would only fight him.

Like his soul was sighing, finally relaxed.

"I'm so sorry," Ben said, his voice muffled by one of Rey's buns.

When they held each other time seemed to melt away. Maybe not so much for Kidd, though.

"You're my dad?" Ben and Rey turned to their son, who was sitting on the couch staring at them with a puzzled expression.

Rey tried to compose herself, but she felt as if she had been transported to a different reality.

"Honey, what did I tell you…"

"I know, I know," Kidd said with a small frown. "Don't use the force to go into peoples' heads. I'm so confused."

"Its true," said Ben, in that deep, soft voice Rey had missed so much. "I'm your dad."

Ben had no idea what he was going to say next. In fact, he was just realizing he should have spent some time during those years trying to get himself out of the World Between Worlds thinking about what he would do if it worked.

Ben would have to improvise. He pulled Rey over to sit down next to Kidd.

"That's an impressive use of the force, kid."

"You know my name!"

Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey and smiled.

This would be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Years Earlier_

Ben felt like he had been dragged up to dry land after nearly drowning. His eyes were spinning, and his chest felt tight and it was hard to get enough air in his lungs. Aches and pains from his fights against Palpatine and the Knights of Ren were still threaded through his muscles and bones as he lay in a heap, breathing heavy. Minutes, or maybe it was seconds, or possibly even hours went by like this, all darkness and sharp breaths. Time had sort of become, well, weird for Ben since that kiss.

At some point, he heard a faint, awkward cough somewhere next to him. Ben turned to look, the small movement causing a searing pain to shoot up his torso.

"Hey bud," said a voice he had never heard before.

"I, uh, see you're struggling but I'm gonna have to move you, alright?"

Ben didn't know how to respond. Move him where? Also, who was he looking at this man with violet eyes and blue-black hair talking to him? Why wasn't it Rey? They _had _just kissed, hadn't they? The thought that it may have not been real hurt more than any of his injuries. He let out a confused grunt as the man kept staring at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, the man, who was quite a bit smaller than Ben, was lifting him up easily. _Must be a force user _thought Ben as he caught a glimpse of starry sky and his consciousness slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Ben woke up, he was in a Bacta tank on a strange looking ship. The man from before was nearby, tapping at some controls. Ben groggily croaked "Who are you?" As he slipped around in the liquid.

"Hey, you're up!" The man looked truly relieved as he swung around in his chair to face Ben. "Was starting to think maybe I got to you too late. Name's Ezra Bridger.

Ezra Bridger. Ben had never heard of him, at least not that he could remember.

"This must be pretty overwhelming," Ezra said apologetically as he ran a hand over his buzzed black hair. "I remember the first time I was here..."

"Where is here?" Ben tried to make his voice sound a bit stronger this time.

"Well," Ezra said, scooting closer to the tank. "Some people call it the World Between Worlds. It's also known as the Vengeance Scatter. But, that doesn't really matter," he said, sensing Ben's ever growing confusion.

"The World Between Worlds," Ben repeated, slowly.

Yeah."

"In what system?" Ben's hands gripped the sides of the tank.

"No system really," said Ezra. "It's kind of everywhere and nowhere. Hence the name."

Anger was starting to grow in Ben's chest at each of Ezra's answers. It felt like he was talking to his Uncle Luke again about the Force.

"And why," he said, the anger creeping into his voice. "Am I here?"

"Good question, good question," said Ezra, laughing nervously. "I'm going to explain everything...well at least every thing that I know, soon. But I think you need some rest firs..."

"NO!" Ben lurched forward in the tank, causing Bacta fluid to slosh over the side and onto Ezra's shoes. He quieted his voice slightly before continuing. "I need to know now." Ezra took a deep breath.

"Fine." He stood up from his seat and shook the fluid off his shoes before pacing in front of the tank. "Before I took you out of Exegol, you were healing the girl."

"Rey," Ben said through gritted teeth.

"Rey. And, well," he sighed again. "Force healing is complicated. Had you done it before?"

"No." Ben felt a pang of guilt at his memories of Rey. Did he do it wrong?

"Hm." Ezra looked at him quizzically. "You were pretty um, enthusiastic."

"What does that mean?" Ben now felt guilty and pissed at the little smirk on the man's face. How was this funny?

"It means, you put so much of yourself into it that you um…"

"I what?" Ben was close to launching himself out of the tank so he could shake the answers out of this guy.

"Instead of just healing her you…created something else."

"Something else? Did I hurt her?"

"No, no, you just," Ezra raised his eyebrows. "When you were healing her, were you thinking of anything else?"

"Besides saving her life?" What was Ezra getting at?

"Like maybe...children?"

"_Children_? What are you…" Ben stopped short.

Now he remembered. As he lay his hands there on Rey, he was overcome visions he had of what they could have had together. Their family. Their son. "She's," he gulped. "Rey is...pregnant?"

The words coming out of his mouth sounded ridiculous. It wasn't possible.

"Congratulations," said Ezra with an awkward smile. "The thing is, _that _maneuver nearly killed you."

Ben sat speechless for a moment. He felt terrible, disgusted with himself. Yet again, his powers had left the people he loved in pain. The thought of Rey, pregnant and alone, brought tears flooding to his eyes.

"Hey," Ezra straddled the chair again and rolled over to Ben. "It will be alright. The force doesn't want you two to be apart. That's why I came to get you."

Feeling hopeless, Ben looked up at him.

"How do I get back to her — them?"

Ezra grinned. "This is where the fun begins."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rey sipped a bit of blue milk as she looked around the Lars homestead on Tatooine. It had been a week since she got there and she was starting to think she had made a bad choice. All she did was walk around with BB8 over lonely, dusty terrain.

It was almost like being back on Jakku.

And the whole reason she had come was a voice in her head. His voice. Ben's.

Rey knew he wasn't gone, she could still feel him, if only faintly. And this one time she definitely heard him. Telling her to come to Tatooine.

But why?

She kicked a small, sandy pebble with her shoe and pouted. Maybe she was just going crazy.

"Rey Skywalker," Rey spun around when she heard her name, her new name, called out in an unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a beautiful Togruta woman, with copper skin, delicate white face markings and Indigo accented montrals.

"How do you know my name?" Rey asked cautiously.

"So it's true," said the woman, a wry smile on her lips. "The Skywalkers live on."

"You knew the Skywalkers?"

"You could say that." She held out her hand. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, and we have some business to attend to, Rey Skywalker."


End file.
